Tell Me A Story
by xSweetMelodyx
Summary: "Mommy, can you tell me a bedtime story?" I asked.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author note: No plot really. It was a really short drabble, but I somehow got it to be really long.

* * *

><p>The thunder outside was howling and the branches where scratching my window. I can hear the chunks of dirt and the pieces of rocks as they hit my window. The lightening streams through the window and a loud crash can be heard after it.<p>

I hide my head under my blanket as I try to hide my fear. I used my pillow and squished it against my ears trying to block out the noise, but it didn't help. Luckily for me, my favorite lion plushie was also under my blanket.

I let go of my pillow and hugged my lion plushie instead.

"Mommy," I said.

Hearing no response I repeated myself, but said it louder, "Mommy."

I still didn't hear her soothing voice.

"MMMOOMMMMY," I practically screamed.

At that moment a huge thunder bolt crashed and lit up my entire room.

I didn't feel safe in my room anymore so I dashed out as fast as my little feet could. I heard my feet making slight thumping noise as they hit the hardwood floor.

I pushed my parent's door open and I spotted my mom sleeping in their big bed.

I'm still very little and can't lift myself up the bed. So I went on my mother's side of the bed and tugged at her blanket.

"Mommy," I said over and over until I saw her violet eyes open.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked with a sleepy tone.

I twiddled my chubby thumbs together, looking down in the process.

"Mommy, can I sleep in your room?" I asked shyly.

"Sure sweetie," my mom said as she lifted me up while still lying down on her side.

I guess I was getting too big as my mother was having a hard time lifting me. She laid me down on my father's side of the bed and turn to face me.

"Where's daddy?" I asked.

"Daddy is still at the clinic helping out grandpa, but he'll come back real soon," my mother said.

"I miss daddy," I said even though I saw him earlier that morning.

"I miss him too," my mother said.

"Mommy, can you tell me a bedtime story?" I asked.

"Umm what kind of story?" she said me back.

"Any kind," I said excitedly.

"Well a long time ago, in a faraway land there lived a princess who wanted to be free from her palace," my mother said.

I continued to listen as my mother was tucking me in.

"When she successfully escaped her palace she met a boy," my mother said.

"What did he look like?" I asked.

"He was tall and had orange hair," my mother said.

"Just like mine," I said excitedly.

"Just like yours," my mother said as she ran her fingers through my orange hair.

"He like was no other boy that she has ever met. He was rough, arrogant, and a bit of a smart ass," my mother chuckled.

I didn't quite understand so I just stared at her.

"The boy and the princess did not get along so well at the beginning. Within time the boy realized that he has fallen madly in love with the princess," my mother said.

I nodded even though I secretly thought it was gross.

"After a couple of months the princess had to go back home," my mother sighed.

"What did the boy do mommy?" I asked.

As soon as my mother opened her mouth to speak, my father came through the door.

I shot up in a sitting position, "Daddy," I said.

My father took his jacket off and plopped on the bed with us.

"Why are both of you still awake?" my father asked.

"Mommy is telling me a story," I said.

My mother stuck out her tongue at my father.

"Well go on, continue," my father said.

He began shuffling around the room getting dressed for bed and brushing his teeth.

My mother started again as I laid back down.

"Well he begged the princess on his knees to stay, but she told him not to stop her," my mother said.

"Did he go after her?" I asked.

"Of course because he knew he couldn't live without her," my mother said with dramatic arm motions.

"Pshh," I heard my father say in the bathroom.

"The boy was badly beaten and seemed like he would never win against the palace guards," my mother said.

My father bounced on the bed and pulled me in his arms, "Lies! The boy easily beat all the palace guards and in the end he manages to defeat the king."

"The king?" I asked.

"Yeah, the king. He was cold blooded, with a glare that could kill," my father said shaking me a little.

"What did he look like?" I asked.

"He was tall with long black hair and pale skin," my father said cringing.

"Like uncle Byakuya?" I asked.

"Yeah, just like him," my father said looking side to side.

My mother wacked him on the arm.

"OW," my father yelled.

I looked at my mother confused, but she just stroked my hair.

"Then what?" I asked.

"As they were escaping, the roof was the only place they could go. So in order to save the princess, the boy had to throw the princess down to the peasant at the bottom," my mother said in a grouchy voice.

"The peasant still caught her, I don't know why you're so upset," my father said.

"The princess was lucky that the peasant caught her," my mother said.

"So the boy and the princess ran off together once more," my father said.

"They got married and had a son," my mother said.

"I thought they had two children. One boy and one girl," my father said.

"Umm they have one boy and will soon have a little girl," my mother said.

"Oh okay," I said a little drowsy.

"Guess what sweetie," my mother said.

I didn't answer, but looked at her face with sleepy eyes.

"It stopped raining," my mother whispered as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sounds of birds chirping.

I rolled over to see my mother's face.

"Did you sleep well?" my mother asked me.

I nodded my head.

"Let's go get breakfast," my mother said trying to lift herself out of the bed.

I carefully climbed out of the bed and put my mother's slippers on her feet when she finally managed to lift herself up.

I rubbed my mother's growing stomach to check on my little sister.

"She's hungry too huh. Come on let's go," my mother said holding out her hand.

We walked through the hallway and down the stairs to the kitchen.

We see my dad cooking over the stove already in his work clothes except his white jacket was on the living room couch. He was wearing my mother's apron, which I thought was slightly funny.

I was still in my pajamas, they were my favorite actually. Light blue, with lion faces all around. My mother was still in her night gown which was lavender with white bunnies.

My stuffed lion was oddly sitting on the counter in the kitchen.

"When did I bring Kon in the kitchen?" I said out loud.

My father turned around from the sound of my voice.

"Oh I brought Kon because I thought you would miss him. You didn't bring him yesterday night," my father said nervously.

I didn't think anything of it because I was happy to see that Kon was safe.

My father handed Kon to me and I sat down with my mother at the table.

My mother was looking at Kon funny, "Mommy did you want to hold Kon?" I asked.

My mother shook her head.

I propped him up so he was in a sitting position.

"Aright, here we are," my father said as he was putting food on the table.

"Me and mommy are going to the park today," I said as I raised my fork.

My father turned to my mother, "Are you sure you can go in your condition?"

"What are trying to say?" my mother said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"It might be a little hard for you to move around. What if something happens?" my father said.

"Don't worry daddy, I'll protect mommy," I said with egg still in my mouth.

"See. I'll be fine," my mother said.

My family continued munching away at our breakfast and it was finally time for daddy to get to work.

"Alright, I'll be back soon, "my father said while ruffling my hair, "stay close to mommy at the park."

I nodded.

My father cupped my mother's face and leaned really close.

I know what that meant.

Kissing.

GROSS.

I covered my eyes with my hands and when I thought it was safe I uncovered them again.

My father waved to us one more time before he got in his car and drove away.

"Alright let's get ready," my mother said.

My mother dressed me first in my overalls and a yellow shirt.

"Mommy has to get dressed so wait right here okay," my mother said.

I started to put on my white socks to show mommy that I can do that myself.

I grabbed Kon and waited for my mom to come back.

My mother came back in a white dress with yellow sunflowers.

We got to the park just fine and a lot of kids were there today.

I usually stay by mother's side and watched the other kids play, but today my mother nudged me to make new friends.

I went to the swing area, but when I went to grab the metal chains I was pushed over.

"That's my swing," an older boy said to me.

I just looked at him and didn't say anything as I got back up.

"What are you looking at," the older boy said.

I turned and walked away hoping to get back to my mother.

Once again I was shoved forward, but this time it caused me to scrap my elbows.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing," I heard a girl say.

"None of your business little girl," the older boy said.

I looked behind me to catch a glimpse of her.

"Oh yeah. Take this!" the girl said as she hit the older boy's shin.

My eyes grew big while he cried out in pain.

"And this!," she said and punched him square on the nose.

I got up quickly and ran towards my mother.

"OMG what happened?," my mother said as I came closer to her.

She knelt on the ground with her hands on my face.

"Are you okay? Who did this to you?" my mother said.

"Don't worry miss, I took care of that bully for you," I heard the girl said.

We both looked to left and there she was standing proud with her hands on her hips.

She had black hair that was put up in pigtails with dark pink bows in told them in place. She was wearing a dark pink dress with white polka dots and white sandals. Her turquoise eyes, I couldn't stop staring.

"I'm Miyako, what's your name?" the girl said stick out her hand.

"Akihiro," I said shyly.

She grabbed my hand when I didn't extend it, shaking it rapidly.

"Nice to meet you," Miyako said.

Now standing beside her, I notice that she was about a head taller than me. She must be older.

"Well I gotta go. See you around Aki-chan," Miyako said as she dashed off.

I opened, but closed my mouth instantly.

"Let's go home sweetie, it's getting dark soon," my mother said.

Later that night, my father was dressing me in my pajamas.

My father was carefully putting my head through the t-shirt and pulling my arms through the sleeves.

I was deep in thought trying to remember the name of the girl I just met.

"MOOMMMY," I yelled running out of the room when my father finished fully dressing me.

"Whoa, slow down there," I heard my father yelling from behind.

'Stairs, the bane of my existence,' I thought. I still can't go down the stairs without someone's help.

"DADDDYYY," I yelled.

My father was right behind me.

"I want to go down," I said.

My father swooped me up in his arms as we went down the flight of stairs together.

"Mommy," I said pointing at my mother folding laundry on the couch.

My father walked us to my mother's direction in the living room.

"Mommy, someone's calling you," my father said.

My mother turned around and looked at our direction.

"Mommy, what was that girl's name again?" I asked.

".KO," My mother said.

".KO," I repeated.

"Miyako," my father repeats too," Who's that? New friend?"

I scrunched up my face, not wanting to talk about it.

"They met at the park today. You should've seen her. She's very cute, black hair, seems spunky," my mother said.

"Really now?" my father said.

I suddenly wanted to hide from embarrassment.

"Oh and she's older than him," my mother said while folding a t-shirt.

"Like father, like son," my father ruffled my hair and chuckled a little.

Now I'm confused.

One thing I do know is I want to see her again.

* * *

><p>Author Note: I honestly didn't really know how to end this story. I basically had no plot so I was just going with the flow. I wanted to write a little child's point of view, lol, but totally failed. I realized that I couldn't make a good story like that so I just wrote normally. Hope everyone enjoyed it though.<p> 


End file.
